


[上一]白兔

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行跟原作好像有关系又好像没关系…OOC到天边有些灵感来源于某楼感谢楼内所有人
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 2





	[上一]白兔

1

上条当麻觉得自己疯了。要么就是这个研究室的人疯了。要么就是包括自己在内的这个研究室的人都疯了。

事情要从一个月之前说起。春季刚升入二年级的贫穷大学生上条当麻在勤工俭学组织的推荐下，得到了一份给校内某研究室打杂的暑期工作。这个研究室具体在研究什么，上条当麻一概不知，只知道大约是生科方面的，因为显而易见他们使用了大量的实验动物，上条当麻的工作就是饲养这些实验动物，主要是小白鼠和日本大耳白兔。

这些白色的小动物经过长期的人工繁育非常的温顺，每天照顾它们并不觉得辛苦，反而有点被治愈的感觉——只要不去想研究室会拿它们去做什么。不过研究室的负责人芳川老师也很喜欢它们的样子，经常会到饲养实验动物的房舍来看看，上条当麻甚至听到她叫兔子的名字，不知道她是不是给每一只小白鼠和兔子都取了名字，这可是个浩大的工程。

但在两天前，这样温柔对待实验动物的芳川老师，却对上条当麻下达了处分决定。

不是处分上条当麻，是让他将一批在实验中使用过的兔子送去处分。

“为什么一定要杀死它们呢？就养着不行么？”

“它们是实验动物不是宠物，研究室也不是兔子咖啡。”

“那如果我愿意把它们带回家养，可以不用处分它们吗？”

“你准备养起我们研究室所有的实验动物么？不光是现在这些，还有以后的份，会有上万只哦。”

上条当麻哑口无言。不用说全部，就是即将被处分的这一批，对于他这个租住在破烂公寓的穷学生来说要养起来都很吃力。

“最后再好好喂它们一次吧。”芳川老师在临走之前说，“明天提前一小时到，上级机构要送一批实验动物过来，需要先准备一下。”

上条当麻挤出了一声“嗯”。原本是治愈的天堂的地方，一下子仿佛变成了白色的地狱。

然而第二天就发生了更让他崩溃的事情。

芳川老师所说的上级机构送来的一批实验动物，实际上只有一只。在箱子运到时，上条当麻以为至少会有几十只，因为箱子的尺寸着实巨大。待到他跟着运送人员一同进入到专门为这批实验动物准备的单间房舍的时候，他已经发现不对劲。

——这个笼子，未免太大了？难道不是分笼饲养而是混养？但也还是太大了。50平方米的房间，有至少三分之一直接被分隔为笼区。正面是类似玻璃的透明材质，内部的墙面似乎经过了特殊处理，有着规律的半球状凸起，地面铺满了一层厚垫子，看上去应该是软的。

当运送人员把箱子的上盖打开时，上条当麻惊呼出声。

里面躺着的，是一个白色头发，白色肌肤，虽然闭着眼睛，可以猜到应该是红色虹膜——但并不是小白鼠或者日本大耳白兔，无论怎么看都是一个人类的少年！

可是除了上条当麻，在场的所有人看到这样匪夷所思的场面，都没有任何惊讶之色，就像是真的在交接一只实验动物那样，有条不紊地进行着程序规定的步骤。在研究室的负责人芳川签字验收之后，一位身强力壮如同体育系的研究员，将白色的少年从箱子里捞了出来，抱进那个巨大的笼子。

白色的少年完全没有意识，头和手脚都随着研究员的步伐微微晃动，如果不是胸口还有起伏，看上去就像是一具尸体。

研究员将他轻轻放在笼内铺了垫子的地面上。

退出，关门，上锁。

完成了交接工作的人们开始陆续离开这个房间。上条当麻拽住了走在最后的芳川老师。

“老师！这是什么？？”

“白兔啊。”芳川老师毫无迟疑，把手上的文件夹递给了上条当麻，“那边怕它在运送过程中挣扎受伤用了些药，估计一小时内药效过了就会醒来，到时候照着这个喂它。”

上条当麻感觉自己简直听不懂日本语了。

“哦对了，听说这只兔子挺凶的，你小心点哦。”

木然接下了文件夹，上条当麻回头看看笼中的“白兔”。

是我疯了。还是这个研究室的人疯了。还是包括自己在内的这个研究室的人都疯了。

2

上条当麻不知道第几次揉眼睛。

可眼前依然是，白色头发，白色肌肤，白色的人类少年。

上条当麻很奇怪，所有人都一口咬定他是白兔，却没有让他光着身子，给他套了件两侧系带的青绿色罩衣，无袖又很短，纤细的四肢都露在外面，与四肢一样纤细的脖子上，有个黑色的项圈，除此之外他身上就没有穿戴其他东西了。好在这个巨大的笼子跟其他实验动物的笼子一样，始终维持着最适宜的温度和湿度，穿得再少也不会觉得冷。

“你是哪家研究室养的？我喂的兔子可没有这么瘦的啊……”

上条当麻已经不知道自己在说什么了，认命地打开芳川老师交给他的文件夹，开始查看饲养说明和注意事项。

目光刚落在纸上，就感觉到玻璃对面有什么动了动。

“白兔”醒了。

他睁开了眼睛，不出所料，虹膜果然是红色。周遭陌生的环境让他有些迷糊地四处望望，最后跟上条当麻对上了目光。已经看惯了小白鼠和大白兔的眼睛，但是这样的眼睛长在人类的脸上，并且直直地盯着自己，有些毛骨悚然。

而且，他用上肢撑起身体，向上条当麻爬了过来。

上条当麻不由自主地后退了两步。

然而他的目标并非上条当麻，而是固定在玻璃墙面上的挂式饮水器。上条当麻看着他爬到了饮水器前，就像自己每天饲养的小白鼠和大白兔一样，仰起头，对着饮水器的出水口，一边舔一边吮吸。

上条当麻第一次觉得，自己看到的都是幻觉，面前这个白色的少年确实就是只兔子。

想起芳川老师的话，上条当麻开始为他准备饲料。然而按照说明去指定的柜子拿材料，发现并不需要自己做什么，他的饲料是调配好的真空包装，只需隔水加热后倒入食盘中即可。从外观上看很像是自家制作的猫狗的湿粮，与日本大耳白兔的饲料完全不一样，上条当麻又动摇了起来。

在将食盘从投喂用的小窗放进去的时候，上条当麻犹豫了一下，还是放了一个勺子。

白色的少年似乎闻到了食物的气味，慢慢爬到食盘前，拿起勺子，吃了起来。

上条当麻意识到这个巨大的笼子的地面全部铺上厚厚的垫子，角落里安置的全自动座便器两边安装了无障碍卫生间常见的扶手，是因为这个白色的少年站不起来也无法行走，只能爬行。

看样子他是真的饿了，食盘里的一份饲料很快就被吃光了。

上条当麻鬼使神差地问：“你吃饱了么？好吃么？”

白色的少年放下了勺子，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴边的食物残渣，然后冲着上条当麻笑了。

“事到如今还有跟实验动物说话的傻瓜么？”

3

软软的，暖暖的，一团团白色的毛球围在上条当麻脚边，上条当麻把手中的提草一根一根分给它们。

白兔们嚼嚼嚼，嚼嚼嚼。

在提草全部进了它们的肚子之后，它们一齐抬头，无数双血红色的眼睛凝视着上条当麻。

“很好吃哦，多谢款待。”

被噩梦吓醒是小学以来久违的体验。

上条当麻用了10分钟才将遗留在视网膜上的那些红色的亮点驱散。可是即使脱离了梦境，现实中的今天，还是要面对兔子——今天是计划好的要处分之前提过的那批实验使用过的兔子的日子。

一手抓住颈后，一手托住屁股，兔子们就乖乖地被从独立的笼子拿出来放到大箱子里。上条当麻机械地进行着这项工作，来帮忙及接收的人刚好是昨天那个身强力壮的研究员。他要把这些兔子拿到哪去，如何处置它们呢……上条当麻不敢想下去。

“哦～”壮汉研究员自言自语地说，“新来的小家伙睡醒了。”

上条当麻也抬头看向监控屏幕——这个房间是整个实验动物饲养区域的主控室，通过监控屏幕可以看到每个房间每个角落的实时景象。一眼看去所有画面上都是密集的笼子，只有左上角的画面不同，里面一个笼子都没有，因为摄像头就安装在巨大的笼子的内部。

看着白色的少年在用饮水器喝水的影像，上条当麻想，被摄像头拍下来幻象也没有打破，依然是人类的样子啊……但是昨天他说了那句话之后，就再也没有理睬上条当麻，无论跟他说什么，他都一副没听见或者根本听不懂的神色。经过一夜噩梦到了今天早晨，上条当麻有点搞不清楚对于白色的少年跟自己说话了的记忆，到底是真实的还是做梦了。

白色的少年喝完了水，就朝着对角线方向爬过去了。目标，似乎是坐便器。

昨天一整天都没有看到他使用坐便器，莫非是因为自己一直看着不好意思？现在隔着屏幕上条当麻也不知道应该移开目光还是继续看下去。

“哦哦，爬上去了。”壮汉研究员却兴致勃勃地进行着实况解说。

白色的少年借助扶手拉起自己的身体，坐到了坐便器上。

青绿色的罩衫下面，想必什么内衣都没有穿。

“他为什么不能走路呢？”上条当麻忍不住说出了内心的疑问。

壮汉研究员一副何出此言的神情，指着屏幕说：“它不是走得好好的吗？”

左上角是画面上现在是白色的少年从坐便器上滑下来，跪在地上，四肢着地，吃力地往回爬的影像。

兔子本就是四肢并用的意思……吗？

“可能后肢发育有问题所以不能跑跳吧，不影响实验无所谓。”壮汉研究员说着，最后清点了一遍箱子里兔子的数量，就带着它们告辞了。

上条当麻并不信仰任何宗教，但在这个时候，他能做的只有在心中为这些兔子祈祷，虽然连可以祈祷什么都不知道。

饲养说明里写着，每天要给食5次。每一份的分量都不大，约莫200g左右，真空包装的饲料并没有口味的分别，全部都是完全一样的内容。上条当麻在完成加热之后，自己尝了尝，好像是肉类又好像是豆制品，半固态半液态，黏糊糊的口感，没有什么味道。

这种东西，会觉得好吃么？能够吃得饱么？要给他加一把提草么？

上条当麻一边吃着自己的咖喱鸡块便当，一边看着也在吃“晚饭”的白色的少年。这次他没有趴着吃，而是靠在最里面的墙角坐着，把食盘放在膝盖上。食盘里除了多了橙色的块状物体，还多了把叉子。对此白色的少年非常困惑的样子，观察了好一会，才用手抓起了一块，放进嘴里。

“呸！”

马上吐了出来。

嗯……看样子他不喜欢吃胡萝卜。

然后他注意到了上条当麻一时兴起放进去的，来自自己晚饭便当的一小块炸鸡。

这次他更加谨慎，先是用手指戳了戳，再凑近闻了闻。嘴巴衔着咬了一小口，咀嚼了一会，把剩余的部分一口都吞掉了。

上条当麻长长地吐出一口气，拿起手机，拨通芳川老师的号码。

“喂，芳川老师，我是上条，我——”

“上条同学我正要给你打电话！”

“啊？”

“明天早晨不用喂新来的那只，把它洗干净，十点起我们要使用它。”

“使用……？”

“实验。”

这两个字让上条当麻如坠冰窟。

4

研究室并没有能够处置这么大的实验动物的水槽，因此上条当麻被带到职员们在有需要的时候会使用的普通浴室。

“接下来就交给你了，抱得动吧？”研究员将白色的少年交给上条当麻抱着，顺手将一管针剂放到他的外衣口袋里，“还不老实的话就用这个。”

上条当麻本来是要辞职的。却一大早在玻璃幕墙前观看了一出大灰狼捕食小白兔的戏码。

没想到白色的少年会反抗得那么激烈，明明逃不掉也无处可逃，被逼到墙角还狠狠咬了壮汉研究员的胳膊一口。可能之后壮汉研究员那一拳打得他有点脑震荡，现在被上条当麻抱在怀里的他十分安静。左边嘴角撕裂了，白皙的脸上一片乌青，半边脸都肿了起来。要不是上条当麻马上冲进笼内阻拦，恐怕会被打晕为止。

上条当麻把他放在更衣处的长凳上，脱下外衣盖在他身上。进入浴室放了水，然后到隔壁找医药箱。

希望他不要乱动……

然而事与愿违，以最快速度找到医药箱走回门口时上条当麻听到了咕咚一声。

与铺了地垫的笼子不同，浴室的地面是坚硬冰冷的地砖，摔在上面的白色的少年痛得手臂和大腿都在打颤，却还咬着牙往门口爬。

上条当麻想起刚开始打这份工时，曾经有一次没有锁好笼子，让一只小白鼠逃走的事。那只不知所踪的小白鼠的逃狱应该是成功了，但是这个失去了行动能力的少年，如果没有得到什么人的帮助，根本毫无逃脱的可能。

掰开他的手指，没收了他攥在手中的针管，丢进垃圾桶。

两手伸入他的腋下，将他提起来，放回长凳上。

被缴武器的白色的少年终于放弃了挣扎反抗，一动不动地任凭上条当麻给自己擦药处置伤口。但在上条当麻去解他穿着的唯一一件罩衫的系带的时候，他又不配合了。

“不能穿着衣服洗澡吧。”

上条当麻意识到除了他刚来到研究室的那一天，自己就再也没跟他说过话了。

半强迫地脱掉了罩衫——其实只是一块布，中间有个洞套头，两边肋侧各有三处系带，十分好脱——果然里面没有穿任何内衣。比想象中还要瘦，仿佛人体骨骼模型披了层皮坐在自己面前。更为骇人的是，异样青白的皮肤上，纵横交错的伤痕，没有自然形成的痕迹，全部都是整齐的切口和缝合的痕迹。

没有让他光着身子，原来是为了遮掩这些实验的痕迹。

之后这一整天，上条当麻手上还做着自己份内的工作，脑子里却不断展开自我辩论。

虽然所有实验动物的笼子的钥匙都在主控室，唯独他的由芳川老师单独保管，有时会交给壮汉研究员但也到不了自己手上。

即使拿到钥匙打开笼子也没有用，凭他的身体根本逃不掉。

跑丢了一只小白鼠没有被追究，但是跑丢了他显而易见不可能不被追究。

把这么大体积的物品带出研究室，想不被人和无处不在的监控发现难度太大了。

如果真的把他带出去了，要藏到哪里呢？自己的公寓？神奈川的老家？跟管理员/父母说捡了只兔子回来养？

洗澡的时候查看了一下他脖子上那个黑色的项圈，材质不明没有接缝无法拿掉，很可能是追踪定位装置。

离开了24小时恒温无菌的环境，他还能活下去么？能活多久？

……

全部都是不切实际的空想。

但是上条当麻忍不住思考了一轮，得出否定的结论，再思考一轮，再得出否定的结论。

时间过得很慢。

小白鼠们大多在睡觉，日本大耳白兔们一刻不停地咀嚼着食物。

有几个笼子是空着的。

之前从来没有想过，这个时候他们在对它们做着什么。

他们在对他做着什么？

5

虽然被称为“室”，芳川老师的研究室实际上占用了一整栋楼。上条当麻走向通往核心区的走廊，一路上大部分房间的灯都关着，显然已经下班了。

黑暗与寂静让上条当麻心中的忐忑更为强烈，不由自主地加快了脚步。

终于有一位身穿白衣的矮小老人迎面走来与他擦肩而过，那张青蛙般极具特征的脸孔让上条当麻认出了他是大学附属医院的名医。而他走出的那个房间依然亮着灯，正是芳川老师的办公室。

从半开着的门，可以看到芳川老师坐在长沙发上，枕着她的大腿熟睡着的，是一天未见的白色的少年，身上盖着件研究员的白大褂，脸上的伤显然也得到了更好的处置。

“上条同学？你怎么还在？”

芳川老师先发现了上条当麻的存在。

“我……我想是不是结束之后要喂他，但是一直也没有送回来……“

“啊，抱歉，忘了告诉你了。”芳川老师笑着摸了摸白色的少年的头发，“我已经喂过了，吃饱了之后就睡着了。”

“呃、那么……”意料之外的情况让上条当麻有点断片。

“不过上条同学总是来得正好，麻烦你抱它回去吧，我可不想再让暴力大猩猩碰这孩子了。”芳川老师把手轻轻搭在白色的少年的额头上，遮住了淤青肿胀的左脸。

尽管上条当麻已经尽可能动作轻柔，在碰到白色的少年身体的瞬间，还是把他惊醒了。

“Accelerator，是我，没事的。”

听到芳川老师的声音， 确认了芳川老师的脸，白色的少年再次闭上眼睛。

“Accelerator……是他的名字？”

芳川老师没有回答这个问题。

“我在学生时代，曾经照顾过它一段时间，那时它还是个小不点……对了，就是跟你现在差不多的工作。”

“他到底是什么？”

“白兔啊。”芳川老师没有改变口径，轻描淡写地说。

“作为实验动物繁育、作为实验动物饲养、作为实验动物使用的、实验动物。”

用想得到的关键词组合进行了一番搜索，果然没有搜到任何相关的情报。

或许学园都市的研究机构将人类——即使通过什么操作导致彻底的色素缺乏也不能改变白色的少年仍然是人类的事实——“作为实验动物繁育、作为实验动物饲养、作为实验动物使用”并不算什么值得记上一笔的新闻，可能在业内还是司空见惯？毕竟交接时在场的十几个人都没有一丝一毫的惊讶。

唯一的安慰是，虽然说出了冷酷无情的台词，芳川老师看着白色的少年脸上的伤，眼中的心疼并无虚假。

“上条同学是个善良的人呢，好好照顾它吧。”

从芳川老师那里轻易得到的钥匙，让上条当麻完全打消了辞职的念头。

“Accelerator、Accelerator。”

玻璃幕墙另一边，侧躺在地上的白色的少年抬起眼皮，看了一直在喊他的上条当麻一眼，很不耐烦的表情。

“我叫上条当麻。”上条当麻做了个迟到的自我介绍，从给食的小窗，将一盒牛奶塞了进去。这个窗口很宽但是高度有限，把盒装牛奶横放着塞进去已经是极限了。

白色的少年疑惑地看了看牛奶盒子，又看了看上条当麻。

上条当麻盘腿坐在玻璃幕墙前，拿起另一盒一模一样的牛奶，用夸张的动作取下盒外附带的吸管，从吸管口插进去，吸溜吸溜地喝了起来。

白色的少年伸手够到了牛奶，也取下吸管插进去，唆了一小口，似乎对味道还满意，两手捧着盒子继续喝下去了。

果然今天早晨到十点还没有饮水也没有进食，不是他不饿，而是嘴角的伤口疼吧。

上条当麻贴在玻璃上：“愿意跟我聊聊么？”

可以用芳川老师给他的钥匙打开笼子的门，但考虑到之前其他人进入笼子之后白色的少年的过激反应，以及如果有人看到自己没事跑进笼子里着实太怪异了，就还是选择隔着玻璃保持安全距离的形式。

然而白色的少年喝完了牛奶，就躺回原处，还捂住了耳朵。

整个研究室的人，白色的少年只跟芳川老师亲近。芳川老师应该也意识到这一点，从“实验”的那天之后，每天都会来看看他。本来上条当麻担心自己偶尔会给他吃点奇怪的食物（对于普通人来说是普通的食物）会不会不大好，结果芳川老师带来更多奇怪的食物（有些对于普通人来说都不普通了）。有时芳川老师会让上条当麻把他抱到主控室，在那里亲自为他进行静脉注射。

“是营养剂哦。”芳川老师这么说。

不知道她的话几分真几分假，不过每天都负责“搬运”白色的少年的上条当麻的确感觉到他在变重。

“再胖下去我要抱不动你了。”

上条当麻在从主控室将白色的少年抱回单间的时候说出了自己的心声。

“是你自己缺乏锻炼吧？”

梦寐以求却求之不得的声音，在这个时刻回怼了他。

次日上条当麻揣了两盒牛奶来研究室，一路上看到什么都止不住要笑。

有一种预感，在僵持了小半个月之后，今天能够跟白色的少年聊聊。哪怕只是说些毫无营养的闲话也可以。

隔出三分之一为笼的房间没有窗户，24小时都有照明，只是夜间更暗。为了保护白色的少年的眼睛，昼间实际上也很暗。当上条当麻开门发现里面一片漆黑的时候，呼吸骤然急促起来。

开灯。

果然，玻璃幕墙分隔出的巨大的笼子里，什么也没有。

芳川老师坐在办公室的沙发上，门大开着，像是在等着谁的到来。

“上条同学，早啊。”

沙发上没有其他东西。

“他呢？Accelerator呢？”

芳川老师抿了抿嘴，似乎想给出一个微笑。

“处分了。”

时隔半个月，上条当麻再一次觉得自己听不懂日本语。

“我跟你一样天真，做出了自己来养上级机构决定处分的实验动物的事情。

我以为我已经是个研究室的负责人了，一定能救得了它。

可是过去的实验对它的身体伤害太大了……”

芳川老师拿起茶几上放着的透明的小袋子。

“昨晚发现的时候它还没有死，但是医生做出了抢救和治疗只会延长它的痛苦的判断。”

袋子里装着一个黑色的项圈。

材质不明没有接缝。

上面沾着一些灰烬。

６

圣诞节和新年对于没有妹子也不打算回家的上条当麻来说，仅仅是学期末集中赶工课程论文和进行复习的好时期。因此在平安夜来临之前的最后一节课下课的时候，同学们都急火火地离开了阶梯教室，上条当麻还在慢条斯理地整理背包，一边想着接下来要去超市买些什么菜。

1月7日才复课，如果能囤足够的菜，两周都不用出门岂不美哉。

突然响起手机铃声，看到屏幕上显示的来电人，上条当麻皱起了眉头。

暑假打工结束后再也没有联络过的芳川老师。

打错了么？

“喂……？”

“上条同学，你今晚有约吗？”

“呃、没有。”

“那你过年打算回家么？”

“没有这个打算。”

“太好了！”

芳川老师快活的声音让上条当麻有些不快。

“老师您有什么事么？”

“今晚来跟我一起过圣诞吧，我给你介绍个打工。”

“不了，我不想再——”

不想再跟研究室扯上任何关系了。

“不是研究室的打工，是我朋友，总之你来了再细说，地址发给你了。”

不等上条当麻拒绝就挂断，手机邮箱马上收到了芳川老师发来的地址。

正好在回家路上，姑且先去看一下，当面拒绝吧。

按照地址找到了公寓上了13楼，但是那个房间门外的名牌上，并不是“芳川”而是“黄泉川”。上条当麻再次核对了地址，没有问题，便狐疑地按下了门铃。

来开门的是位黑色长发梳着马尾，穿着身运动服的女性。

“上条同学？快请进。”

本想在门外拒绝芳川老师，芳川老师还没出现，上条当麻只好进门了。

宽敞而整洁的客厅，橙黄色的灯光温暖却有些幽暗。不知从饭厅还是厨房飘出来晚餐的饭香，很有家的感觉。

“芳川还没跟你说吧，我们要去度假——对了，我叫黄泉川，也是你们学校的老师，不过你们男生选不到我的课就是了。”黄泉川老师略微跑题之后又回到正轨，“我跟芳川老师要去海外度假，我弟弟身体不方便不能一起去，让他一个人在家我们也不放心，希望你可以帮忙照顾他两个星期。”

“你可以住下也可以白天过来晚上回自己的住处，可以做饭也可以叫外卖或者出去吃，食宿费用我们出，报酬嘛暑期打工的两倍吧。”还没见到芳川老师的人先听到她的声音，“如果你有心情最好能教教他功课，高中的数学你还教得来吧？”

“我才不要傻瓜教我功课。”

芳川老师之后传来的这个声音，让上条当麻的呼吸和心跳都停顿了。

白发的头发，白色的肌肤，红色的虹膜。

头发长度快要及肩了，纤细的脖颈上没有佩戴饰品。穿着一身很普通的T恤+长裤的灰色居家服，坐在造型简约的黑色轮椅上。

推着轮椅的芳川老师拍拍他的头：“好了，先好好打个招呼吧。”

白色的少年注视着上条当麻，终于板不住脸露出了笑容。

“Accelerator。”

上条当麻在轮椅前蹲下，握住他放在膝盖上的手，感觉自己马上就要哭了。

“上条当麻。”

=END=

白兔-番外篇-

❅

芳川老师传来的文档足有四十几页，把各种注意事项事无巨细全部列得清清楚楚，打印出来就是一份加强版的饲养说明，以致于上条当麻在睡前看了两个小时还没看完一半。

大约是本着精打细算的原则，两位老师的跨年度假启程时间非常早。上条当麻在12月25日早晨7点就带好自己的行李到达了黄泉川家，她们已经出发去机场了。没有了两位老师的欢声笑语，4LDK的公寓显得空旷而寂静。

轻手轻脚推开次卧的门，这是一个普通得随处可见的房间，有一张大床，还有个占据了整面墙壁的大书柜。摆着笔记本电脑和一些杂物的桌子放在床头旁边。唯一特别的是这张桌子前面没有椅子，替代它的是停在床边的黑色的轮椅。

“打扰啦。”用几乎只有自己能听见的声音说着，上条当麻走到了床前。

Accelerator蜷缩着身体，只占用了床的一角。从他脸上杂乱的口红印，能够想象到他接受了怎样猛烈的告别吻。回想起第一次见到他时，也是这样蜷成一团地睡着，但却被装在一个大箱子里，作为一个物件运送交接。

现在的他是被爱着的，真是太好了。

虽然芳川文档一开头就写着“一切均可自理，只需负责三餐”。上条当麻一边准备早餐，一边忍不住竖着耳朵听卧室那边的动静。

那个卧室自带卫生间和浴室，等到Accelerator坐着轮椅从卧室出来，已经洗漱完毕穿戴整齐，看了一眼餐桌上的早餐，自己去冰箱取了牛奶，连问“需要帮忙吗？”的机会都没有给别人。

“不知道你喜欢吃什么样的早餐，我就做了两种。”上条当麻指着餐桌上的菜说。

松饼配美式炒蛋，杂粥配盐煎鱼，还有几样小菜。

Accelerator按照自己的节奏先喝完了牛奶，然后把每一样菜都吃了一点。

“没想到你会做饭，而且比黄泉川做得好吃很多。”

“自己做饭省钱嘛。”上条当麻对于自己正在跟白色的少年进行对话这件事感觉到有些恍惚，“午饭想吃什么？我去买食材。”

“炸鸡。”

“诶？！”

“圣诞节不是要吃炸鸡吗？我看电视里面说的。”

莫非是K○C的广告？

“应该是昨晚吃吧？”——而且理论上应该吃的是火鸡不是炸鸡。

“圣诞节当天不是今天么？今天不也有卖么？”

“有卖是有卖……可是吃炸鸡对身体不好吧……”

“芳川给你的不能吃的食物列表里并没有炸鸡吧。”

“呃……好像是没有……”

“那今天中午就出去吃炸鸡。”

原来他是这种性格么。上条当麻感觉自己第一回合就被压制了。

Accelerator再从房间出来已经完成全副武装，棉服、手套、帽子、围巾、墨镜，完全不用担心发色肤色太显眼，几乎都被遮住了。

“那就出发吧。”

上条当麻推动了轮椅。

“等等。”Accelerator阻止了他，“这个是室内用的，外出用的在柜子里。”

玄关的壁柜虽然直插房顶，但是厚度有限，看起来并不像放得下轮椅的样子，上条当麻拉开了柜门，真的有部银灰色的轮椅，原来是折叠式的，展开之后比室内用黑色的要大一些，结构也复杂一些，却意外的并不重。

陷入思考轮椅的价格和大学老师的收入的上条当麻在数秒钟后才感觉到来自下方透过墨镜射向自己的目光。

“搭把手。”

“哦哦哦！”

上条当麻连忙绕到Accelerator面前，想要像以前那样两手穿过他腋下把他提起来，但是Accelerator拒不配合，最后妥协成他将手搭在上条当麻的小臂上，上条当麻的手托住他的手肘的姿势。

上条当麻意识到这是第一次看到Accelerator站在自己面前，由于距离过近，双方的呼吸都有些紊乱。

他的个子要比想象中高。

❅

25日是K○C采用圣诞节限定菜单的最后一天，上条当麻像其他顾客一样点了圣诞炸鸡桶，端回座位时看到卸掉防寒武装的Accelerator右手托腮，饶有兴致地看着窗外来往的人群。从头到脚都是纯白的他，跟这个被布置成大红大绿的店面有些格格不入。

然而他吃起炸鸡来却豪迈得像个饿了三天的男子高中生，徒手抓取，两手并用，一块接一块地往嘴里送。

“你……慢点吃……吃这么多行么？”

这一桶是两人份，眼看他要一个人吃光。

“平时都吃不到啊——黄泉川偶尔会趁着芳川不在买给我。”

“果然芳川老师不让你吃这个！”上条当麻傻眼。

Accelerator舔了舔沾着油的手指：“最初不就是你让我尝到炸鸡的味道的么？”

上条当麻的记忆倒回本篇第3章节，好像是有这么回事！

完成圣诞炸鸡任务之后两人漫无目的地在商业街闲逛，有的商铺已经性急地撤去圣诞节的装饰，打出新年促销了。

“新年吃什么呢？”Accelerator问。

“呃……跨年荞麦面？”上条当麻谨慎地回答。

Accelerator似乎对这个听起来就清汤寡水的食物没有什么兴趣。

“新年的场景总会出现榻榻米被炉吧，黄泉川家是纯西式，感觉还是和式的更有气氛。”

才半年不到，他是从哪儿学到的这些知识。

“被炉的话，我家就有，虽然没有榻榻米——”

“真的吗？”看到上条当麻点头，Accelerator立刻决定，“去你家。”

上条当麻确实设想过如果带白色的少年回家，要如何跟管理员解释。当这件事实际发生的时候，随口说是表弟，管理员根本没有起疑，还受到了热烈欢迎。

也许自己当时在潜意识里也并没有真正把他当人看……

上条当麻暗自反省，直到将轮椅推到楼梯前，才突然意识到自己住的公寓跟老师们的高级公寓不同，是没有电梯的。

“我来抱你吧。”

Accelerator的体格依然远在平均以下但比半年前明显长胖了许多，又穿着厚重的冬装，上条当麻有些怀疑自己还能否抱得动他，不过好在是住二楼只要一鼓作气上一层楼就可以了。

“不需要。”

Accelerator取下固定在靠背后面的伸缩式肘拐，右手撑着肘拐，左手扶着楼梯扶手，站定了之后，开始一级一级台阶慢慢往上走。

上条当麻虽然震惊，还是将被他丢下的轮椅折叠起来，提着追上去，跟在他侧后方隔一级台阶的位置。Accelerator依然没有给他帮忙的机会，但是腿脚毕竟不灵便，上完这一层楼的台阶就用了十几分钟时间，抵达家门口时已经气喘吁吁了。

“请进。”

上条当麻的住处是一个开间，可以称为玄关的部分非常小，进门马上就是木地板。正想说不用脱鞋就这样走进去也无妨，Accelerator俯身跪在地板上，放下肘拐，脱掉鞋子，眨眼之间爬进了被炉里。

跟刚才艰难上楼梯的他判若两人，可以用“动如脱兔”来形容了。

上条当麻打开空调和被炉的电源，从冰箱里取出蜜柑放在桌面上。

“你……好像变敏捷了？”不确定这个话题是否在可以讨论的范围，上条当麻试探着问。

Accelerator将防寒用具一样一样取下，一边脱外套一边回答：“拼命做了好几个月的复健。”

“以后腿会好起来么？”

看到他借助拐杖站起来走路已经像目击奇迹一样了。毕竟曾经连爬行都有些吃力。

“不会。”Accelerator即答，“复健只是为了增加体力。而且我的腿本来也没有问题。有问题的是这里——”

他用食指指向自己的头部。

❅

被炉不愧是都市传说级的魔窟，上条当麻恢复意识的时候，发现自己和Accelerator不知不觉都睡着了。还没有醒来的Accelerator趴在桌子上枕着右手，左手还拿着没吃完的半个蜜柑，一向青白的脸因为被炉的热气变成雪白中泛着樱粉。

上条当麻回想起之前两人支离破碎的闲聊。

“你觉得我是什么？”

“？？？”

“我有时感觉她们是把我当成宠物在养。”

“怎么会！她们不是对你很好吗？虽然我不清楚细节，芳川老师费了很大力气才把你从研究室弄出来吧？……还把我骗得团团转……我可是第一次见你就认为你是人类啊。”

“即使我是这样奇异的外表？”Accelerator嗤笑，“确实我第一次见你就知道你是个滥好人。”

这样奇异的外表？

上条当麻也伏下身趴在桌子上，平视依然熟睡中的Accelerator的脸。

皮肤、头发、眉毛、睫毛都是剔透的白，精致的五官仿佛是由技艺高超的匠人在羊脂玉上雕琢而成。第一眼或许因异样的无色而惊愕，再一眼就会被这件科学的造物散发出的独特的美感所吸引。

明明很好看……

尤其是看上去很顺滑又很蓬松的头发让人很想摸一摸。

莫非老师们实践了这件事，才让Accelerator感觉自己被当成宠物了？？

“我不想做宠物，也不想做人类。如果一定要在这两样之中二选一，那我宁愿做宠物了。人类条条框框太多，必须要按照常规去行动，不然就会被认为是怪胎。”Accelerator在被睡魔战胜之前，最后发表了这样一番言论，“对于我来说光是直立行走就够累的了。”

“人类社会是有很多条条框框，不过如果是在自己家里，对家人或者爱人，有什么想法和需求都可以直说，累了也可以向他们撒娇，再多信任和依赖一些他们吧。“

上条当麻也不记得自己是在将这番说教说出来之后睡着的，还是没有说出来就睡着了。

被炉大概有另一个名字叫做摄魂怪。

因为趴在桌子上的关系，又觉得有点困了。神智恍惚的上条当麻抬起手，顺从内心的欲望，抚摸了白色的少年白色的头发。

上条当麻再一次醒来时，天已经黑了，街灯凛冽的白光从窗子流进房间，让他可以在没有开灯的情况下看到Accelerator百无聊赖地摆弄着蜜柑的皮。

“终于醒了？我要回家。”

像来时的倒放一样，Accelerator穿上棉服外套，防寒用具也一样一样重新装备起来。爬到玄关，穿好鞋子，拾起肘拐。

当上条当麻确认已关好需要关掉的所有电源，锁上房门的时候。Accelerator已经在楼梯口站了有一会了。

姑且先把轮椅拎到一楼放好，准备返回二楼的上条当麻听到逆着走廊的灯光看不清表情的Accelerator发出的声音。

“我有点累，抱我下去吧。”

时常有听不懂日本语的错觉的上条当麻先是愣了一下。

立刻飞奔上楼。

“遵命！”

=END=


End file.
